1. Field
Embodiments relate to a thin film transistor array substrate, an organic light-emitting display device comprising the thin-film transistor array substrate, and a method of manufacturing the thin-film transistor array substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flat panel display device, such as an organic light-emitting display device and a liquid crystal display device, includes a thin film transistor (TFT), a capacitor, and wiring connecting them.
A substrate used to prepare a flat panel display device has a fine pattern including a TFT, a capacitor, and wiring. A photo-lithography process for transferring a pattern by using a mask is widely used to form the fine pattern of the substrate.
In a photo-lithography process, a photoresist is uniformly coated on a substrate on which a pattern will be formed and exposed to light by using a photomask and an exposure device such as a stepper. When a positive photoresist is used, the photo-sensed photoresist is developed. After the photoresist is developed, the pattern on the substrate is etched using the remaining photoresist, and excess photoresist is removed after the pattern is formed.